custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Campfire Sing-Along (1992, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Campfire Sing-Along is a Custom Barney Home Videos for Season 1 released in September 4, 1992. the not to be confused with the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name. Plot After listening to a story about camping read by Barney, Kathy wishes that she could go camping someday. After Kathy falls asleep, she dreams about a camping trip with Barney taking Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette and kids camping in the forest. After the trip is over, Kathy wakes up and realizes it was all just a dream - and a magical one at that. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Kathy *Shawn *Michael *Tosha *Amy *Tina *Luci *Min *Derek *Jeffery Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Sleep Song #A Camping We Will Go #Snackin' on Healthy Foods #Clean Up #The Ants Goes to Marching #A Hiking We Will Go #B-I-N-G-O #The Frog On Along #The Happy Wealelaer #London Brage #Kookaburra #S'Mores #Scary Stores #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Listen to the Night Time #Are You Slepping? #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice, and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice, and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice, and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice, and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Everyone Is Special!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "A Splash Party Please!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The BJ voice used in this home video were also heard in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name. *The end credits music is the same from the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name. *The During Use the version of "I Love You" the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 1", except added Riff, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette vocal. *Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette has his Backyard Gang-Season 1-6 episodes 1990-2002 voice and costumes. *This videos front over also silimar to the ones from orignal from 1990 Backyard Gang Videos same name. *Another time Barney d'int not comes to the life, or after "I Love You" song turn not back to doll. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he imagination campside, the sound clip is taken from the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name. *Carlos has his 1992-1994 voice and look. *Shawn has his 1991-1993 voice and look. *Michael has his Late 1989-1992 voice and 1991-1992 look. *Tosha has her 1992-1994 voice and 1992-1993 look. *Kathy has her 1991-Mid 1994 voice and Late 1992-1994 look. *Amy has her Late 1991-1993 voice and look. *Tina has her Late 1989-1992 voice and 1992-1993 look. *Luci has her 1991-1996 voice and 1992-1993 look. *Min has her 1992-1993 voice and look. *Derek has his 1991-1994 voice and 1991-1992 look. *Jeffery has his 1990-1992 voice and look. *Carlos wears the same shrt in "Barney Live! In New York City" and pants Robert wore in "Books Are Fun!". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Caring Means Sharing!". *Michael wears the same clothes in the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name. *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Hoo's In The Forest?". *Kathy wears a samr hair-style and clothes in "A Camping We Will Go!". *Amy wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name. *Tina wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name. *Luci wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name. *Min wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Be a Friend!". *Derek wears the same clothes in the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name, except his voice from "Stop, Look, & Be Safe!". *Jeffery wears the same clothes in the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name. *The not take a place from school or playground take a places from Kathy's house of campside. *This also featuring Kathy's House. Category:1992 episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos